Universe of the four Keys?
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: what if miaka didn't find the book? what if Namine found the book located in Xemnas's Library? what if she was the preistess of suzaku? And What if a sertain red headed star worrior found her first? pls dont hate me i like to be different NamineXTasuki
1. Chapter 1 The universe of the four god

Chapter One:

The Universe of the four souls

A small blonde found her way around the over sized castle of oblivion, once again in search for Xemnas's hidden library. She knew he was up to no good again, and so did the other organisation members, and yet none of them would let her in on it.

When desperate times call for desperate measures, Naminé finds herself eaves dropping on one particular conversation that involved Roxas and his "best friend" Axel _(although Naminé thought they were something more)_

"_Hey! Roxas? Did ya' hear about Marluxia's little theory?" the flame haired Axel spoke with a slight chuckle as if it were utter non-sense._

"_no why?" the gravity defying spike head, Roxas cocked his head to one side._

_(of course both of them had no idea that Naminé was in the room, even though she was in plain sight) _

_Axel laughed to himself and it took a few attempts for him to say his sentence with out gasping for breath._

"_Marly recons that Mansexs has a hidden library and that's apparently where he keeps his 'Ansem' reports. I tell ya' he's been smelling too many lily's that guy!" Axel and Roxas exchanged glances before clutching there sides and doubling over with there uncontrollable laughter._

Ever since then, Naminé has been searching all over the castle. She was only a few hours into her 3rd day of looking (being a memory witch only took up ten minutes of her whole day since she had already done her bit to save sora, all she did now was draw spoofs of Xemnas and create a "Mansex" club on face book _which by the way he was furious about seen as he couldn't figure out which of the members actually set it up)_, but already she had searched nearly the whole of the castle. The only places she hadn't looked yet were Xemnas's study and Demyx's room (which she would avoid until last minute. You never know what you might find in Demyx's room. Axel went in once and was traumatized for weeks.)

Letting out a heavy sigh, she trudged up the endless stair case in search for his study.

'_Finally' _Naminé thought to herself as she opened the double doors.

'_Why he never locks this door I'll never know' _she smiled to herself, closing the door behind her. When she rotated on her heels, she found the biggest book collection in her life.

_Now she knew why Axel and Roxas were laughing at Marluxia's theory of "Hidden Library" _

She mentally kicked herself.

Suddenly a great crimson light blinded her. She gasped in shock as she narrowed her eyes to find the origin of the strange glow.

There was an Ancient looking book, lying on the smooth marble desk. Naminé stalked closer to it, intrigued.

As quick as it appeared, the light formed into a solid figure. The form of some sort of bird appeared before her. Perched upon the clear marble table.

She gasped in fright. She hadn't seen a bird of such size before. Let alone a heartless that big.

"W-what is this?" she spoke breathlessly. She was too preoccupied with the fact that there was a bird, twice, no three times the size of her.

It called to her with its hawk like screech that seemed to echo. Her screams followed, as she tried to escape but the door seemed to be jammed.

The bird must have felt threatened by her, she thought. That's the only conclusion she came to as it magically disappeared into the book that was now closed on the table.

She froze. Allowing her heart to return to its original pulsing rhythm.

"Could that book possibly be another world? I thought Mans… I mean Xemnas destroyed them?" Naminé spoke to herself with an absent mind, as her feet dragged her to the strange book.

Reaching out slowly, she dusted off the spine and began to read its title.

"The universe of the four Gods? What a strange name?" Naminé sighed, as she sat in the oversized chair that matched the clear marble.

Something was telling her to open it, and at least read the first page.

She argued mentally before she decided _what's the worst that can happen?_ That was a big mistake.

She read aloud.

"there by, the girl of legend opened the door that lead to another world,… this is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku and many powers where bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish, just like the girl in the story. Because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned …How strange. I've never heard of this world before. I'm positive it's not an Ansem report!" she scratched her head in annoyance, before flattening her hair again.

"Sounds like a good story though!" The girl stood up and accidentally left the book open, while she turned to the towering bookcase.

"Ahh haa! Ansem report 1#!" Naminé spotted the tattered and well used spine on the top shelf. Lucky there was a ladder.

She climbed up the mettle steps, and stretched her arm out to grasp the report.

"Got it!" Naminé smiled as she chirped with success, but what she didn't realise, was the crimson light was once again leaking from the book.

It was only when it reached her ankles she realised, but it was too late for her to run for it. She clutched the report to her chest as the choking red smoke engulfed her. She knew he would only get into trouble if she screamed for help. So she just shut her dull and forgotten blue eyes. Nibbled on the inside of her colourless lips and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The strange world

Namine awoke to find herself in a strange area. The trees around her were naked and the skies were silent with the exception of occasional squeaks from carnivorous birds of prey. The young girls dress was smeared with dirt and moss. Her bones ached as if she had fallen from a height and as if to add evidence to that theory, her lungs were screaming for air.

The blonde used the little of her strength to push herself onto her back. There she could assess the foreign skies and make up for her oxygen debt.

frost bitten mountains peaked over the canopy of the trees and the skies were inked a variation of pink hues. Although grey clouds threatened the atmosphere. Rain was coming. But that was the least of the blondes worries for now.

"Where am I?" She muttered, as she leant on her hands. Placing herself into an upright position. Ahead of her was a rocky pathway that was caked in slick looking mud.

"It must rain often here…" She sighed.

Meanwhile,

A troublesome duo were finding their way up the spiral staircase. Each of them too focused to care about the climb.

"I'm pretty sure that Namine came up here!" mumbled the red head. His tone unsure and his eyes full of worry.

"She's been looking for that library for days now. I'm sure she's just engrossed in some romance novel up there! girls like that kind of thing right?" The other spoke. Roxas wasn't one to pay much attention to the female gender.

Once they had reached their destination, the frowned upon discovering that their beloved dreamweaver was missing. All there was, was an open book laying on the floor.

"SHIT! IS THAT ANOTHER WORLD!" Axel ran to the hardback and flicked through the pages.

"Ansem burnt all of them…. so she cant have escaped" Roxas soothed. Resting a hand on his shoulder. Axel tensed.

"Roxas… This is bad!" He whispered. Roxas questioned with a "Hmm?" and leant down to examine as axel held up a page.

The illustration on that page was of Namine, leant on her arms looking scared at the surrounding forest.

"This is bad" Roxas agreed.

Namine could only guess that a few hours had past since she started to walk up the slippy road. It was about half an hour since she'd discovered she'd broken her wrist when she fell. Due to adrenaline she hadn't noticed it but after a while she began to feel the whole force of what had happened. What was going on now?

She only knew one direction. Forward. She could have walked a mile by now or a meter she really couldn't tell. But she knew if she'd stop. She wouldn't be able to start again. Her aching bones began to quiver. Night had fallen too quickly and visibilty was beginning to get poor. To top it off, she could feel the roll of thunder in the distance.

"HEY!" She tripped at the voice. She'd almost forgotten what human voices sounded like. Without thinking she picked up the pace towards the voice. Maybe they could answer her questions.

By this time visibility was already close to none existent. She slowed down to find that the voices had vanished. She sighed loudly.

"I'm never gonna get out of this forest…"

"Well hello there girly!" Suddenly her broken wrist was tugged harshly, causing her to wimper out. She gasped for breath whilst opening her eyes wide, trying to make out the stranger. She just traced the image of a scarred face before she found herself being forced to the ground. Twigs snapped as she fell, and the wind was once again knocked out of her. Suddenly, a huge weight crushed her down, and the hand at her wrist found her other, pinning both hands behind her head.

"What?... What is this … let me go!" she gasped. Light headed.

"Just keep still girl, the less you move the less it will hurt …." The husky voice whispering was followed by a rumbling chuckle.

"Whaa….?" She wheezed before his other hand found her thigh. Admittedly her white dress held little protection from any kind of elements. But this! She immediately lashed out and screamed at the top of her voice. His hand was removed and now covered her mouth.

"Shut up, If the boss finds you here he'll do worse…He…" quickly the wieght was lifted and Namine clutched at her chest, gasping loudly.

"trying to hide something from me underling!" Another male voice bellowed. since the previous guy had nothing more to say, a loud thud could be heard before his body hit the floor. It may be night time but the blood pooring from his nose indicated how hard he was punched.

Namine kicked backward cringing further away from the man towering over her. Her night vision homing in on her features. Again her broken wrist was grasped and tugged and she screeched in an agonising manner. The grip was loosened immediately and the girl took upon this opportunity to weep. Tears that should have fallen ages ago now fell past the rim of her eyes. She watched as the man pulled out a cloth from his pocket, before he apologised under his breath. Namine felt relief whilst the tears were brushed away from her cheeks. His other hand rested on her shoulder. She tensed when she felt her gut twist. something was wrong. She flinched to run away but before she could she was already locked in his grip and smothered with that sickly sweet scent of chloroform. She was soon unconscious and fell limply in his arms.

This girl was now the bosses property…

I know its been sooooooooooo long since I updated but i had a lot on my plate and I thought i would pick this story back up :D

PLEASE REVIEW

this is how it works

READ+REVIEW= MORE CHAPTERS (faster)


End file.
